A New Time
by Slytherin12
Summary: As Harry enters his 5th year with his 2 best friends, he must decide if Draco is worth losing his two best friends. A new relationship will be tested as will the strength of his friendships. Will Ron and Hermione be able accept Harry and Draco together?
1. Chapter 1

Harry ran through the barrier leading to platform 9 3/4 's, this time as a 5th year. The sight of the Scarlet steam rising in the air from the train to Hogwart's was a familiar and welcome sign. After a summer at the Dursley's house Harry would have welcomed Neville's toad or Ron's old defective wand!

He looked around for his two best friends, Ron and Hermione. He had been able to garner some contact with them through ought the summer holiday's, but this time he'd be able to talk to them and not have to face Uncle Vernon's purple face as his Owl, Hedwig, left the house.

"Harry!" Shouted a familiar, now lower, voice. Harry saw Ron and Hermione weaving their way through throngs of parents and children. He didn't really notice when they reached him because he was thrown back to his first look at the Hogwarts express. He remembered being completely awe struck at all the families performing simple tricks to awe their first year kids to give them a taste of magic and lighten up their nervousness. He remembered meeting Ron for the first time, both of them just 11. Without his family, Harry would have missed the train on his very first day.

"Ron! Hermione!" Harry called back, snapping out of his memories just in time to hear Mrs. Weasley ushering them onto the train. Harry gave Mrs. Weasley a hug while she pressed a bag full of Cakes, Sandwiches, Chocolate and a sealed goblet of Pumpkin Juice.

"Deary, you really are too thin! How they treat you back at that house of yours is absolutely horrid. Well, off you go!" She half mumbled and half shouted. Harry nodded and said thank you to Mrs. Weasley before boarding the train.

"Hermione, Ron! We need to find a compartment, otherwise all the places will be taken."

"Sorry mate, we can't sit with you. We need to do prefect stuff, like make sure all the Slytherin's don't push the first year's out of the window or anything."

"Alright then. See you when we get there then." Harry replied back, disappointed now that he had no idea where to sit. Ginny, Neville, Luna, Dean and Seamus were already in packed compartments. He passed compartment after compartment, when he finally found one. It was partly occupied, but by Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy. What other choice did he have? Reluctantly he opened the compartment door and slid inside the compartment, hoping the three hadn't notice him, and wouldn't for the rest of the journey.

"Look, it's Potter! What are _you_ doing here?" Malfoy said, the usual sneer in his voice.

"No where else to sit. You think I want to sit here?" Harry snapped, a similar sneer in his voice due to his intense dislike of Malfoy.

"Well we don't want you here. Just shut up, and we might not have a problem." Malfoy replied back while Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles in an attempt to be threatening. Harry leaned back and stared at the sealing, not daring to fall asleep or close his eyes because of his 3 compartment mates.


	2. Chapter 2

H and D 2

After what seemed like an eternity a prefect knocked on their compartment and announced that they would be arriving in Hogsmeade in 20 minutes. After the prefect had left, the three started to slip into their robes. After they had changed, Harry took the time to study Malfoy a little bit. He had never truly looked at his enemy much because he was to busy disliking him. Malfoy had pale blond hair and blue eyes that seemed odd next to his flat green and black robes. The Slytherin logo emblazoned into the robes looked brand new. He was obviously proud of his house, and Harry guessed that was because his father, mother and Voldemort were in all those houses.

"What are you looking at Potter?" Malfoy snapped with the same sneer as when they first shared the compartment.

"Nothing, what makes you think that I am?" Harry retorted, and with that, Malfoy was abnormally silent for the rest of the ride. Over the summer holiday's Malfoy had sent him a letter explaining how he felt about Harry. Harry had responded to the letter, and now they were dating. They had to act like enemies though, how would it look if they walked around Hogwarts looking like the couple they were? They were in two rival houses, Gryffindor and Slytherin, and not to mention they were completely different people. Malfoy thought his pure blood status made him better than and Muggle born or Half Muggle, showing his true Slytherin colors. Harry couldn't care less, he was Half Blood and Hermione was Muggle born. When it came time to leave the train and board the carriages they were to take, the four got up and went for the hall joining all the compartments. Malfoy was careful to make sure that Crabbe and Goyle had left before pressing a note tightly into Harry's and giving him a brief smile before joining the rest of the crowd. Harry dared not open it now, he would wait until the rest of the boys had fallen asleep in their dormitory, and then he would read the note. Anxiousness built up inside him as he boarded a carriage, hardly acknowledging Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

The gates opened as the 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th and 7th years were let into another year at Hogwarts. The chilling night air was fresh against their faces as the moon reflected upon the lake's surface where boats filled with 1st years and a giant Hagrid sailed up to Hogwarts hidden cave. The students piled out of the carriages and spilled onto the stairs. Most climbed two at a time, more eager for the magnificent start of year feast Dumbeldore always had ready for them. One by one, Harry, Hermione and Ron climbed the steps.

"I feel bad for the poor 1st years who get sorted into Slytherin." Ron said, having hated Slytherin for as long as Harry had known him.

"Bunch of dark wizards that lot turns out to be. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was a Slytherin!" Ron continued, now on a role.

"I wonder who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be." Harry wondered aloud. Defense Against the Dark Arts was his favorite subject, even more so since Lupin had taught him how to cast a Patronus. Every time he cast his Stag Patronus he felt like his dad was really looking out for him since James Potter had been a Stag Animagus.

"Yeah, hopefully they'll be as good as Professor Lupin, Werewolf or not. He was the best we have had, although I doubt even if this teacher is good we will keep them that long. Every Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we have had seems to either resign or end up dying." Ron laughed as Hermione stared at the front doors. She couldn't care less for the feast, she just wanted to visit the library and learn more about Ancient Runes. They walked into the Great Hall, filled with students eager to see who would join their house and win them the House Cup this year. So far as long as Harry had been here Gryffindor had won. Harry noticed he was still holding the piece of paper Malfoy had given him on the train and slipped it into his robe pocket, sitting down next to Hermione at the Gryffindor table.

"The sorting will now begin!" Professor McGonaglle shouted through the roar of students talking to their fellow housemates. The 1st years lined up through the Great Hall, all standing before the Sorting Hat. The hall quieted down before the Hat began its song.

A new year for students

_Big, small, tall or small_

_Welcome, I am the sorting hat_

_I shall decide where you go_

_There are 4 houses_

_All great in a way_

_Here is where enemies and friends shall be made_

_Gryffindor, the gallant, _

_Brave and smart_

_Known for putting others before themselves_

_Ravenclaw, smart beyond belief_

_Wise as always_

_Great to all_

_No matter friend or foe_

_Hufflepuff, the great house_

_Chooses no alliance_

_Stays true to all_

_Never faltering in step, and helpful to all_

_Slytherin, troublemakers true_

_But very loyal to the core_

_ A kind that turns out many wizards_

_Both good and bad_

_Now welcome to a year at Hogwarts,_

_Be it your first or last_

_My song is finished, and I will resume my duties_

_As the Sorting Hat_

The hall erupted into applause then settled as Professor McGonaglle opened her scroll of names.

"James Aervio!" She shouted, and a small boy ran forward to the stool where the hat sat. Professor McGonaglle placed the hat upon his head and in a second the hat shouted,

"Hufflepuff!" The small boy ran forward to the table where others clapped and high fived. Three Hufflepuffs went to join James, 5 Gryffindors were sorted, 4 Ravenclaws and 3 Slytherins which Ron nodded his head at.

"Dennis Creevey!" Professor McGonaglle shouted. A sandy haired boy, much resembling his brother Colin, went to the hat before it was placed upon his head.

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted. The middle table erupted with applause as Dennis joined his brother. The rest of the sorting was a blur, when Dumbeldore stood up. A silence fell over the crowd.

"Welcome, new and old, to another year at Hogwarts! A place to learn, make friends and grow. We are carrying the ancient art bestowed upon us by our 4 original founders and by doing so; we are doing what they asked of us. We recommend that all students stop by Mr. Filch's office and read his rules, as new ones have been added. We also welcome a new teacher here. An old student and an excellent ex Auror! Moody, will you please stand up?" He stood to face the crowd, and gasps came from certain places around the hall. He tilted his head downward in a slight bow before returning to his seat.

"Now, we may feast!" He said the odd words he usually does before mounds of food appear. There were goblets upon goblets of Pumpkin Juice, Yorkshire pudding and Gravy, mounds of roast chicken, steak, fish, ribs, biscuits and various other things. Harry and Ron put mounds of food on their plate and practically dove headfirst into the food.

"Thish Shtuff Ish Gfuud!" Ron exclaimed through mouthfuls of Chick and Pudding. Harry nodded enthusiastically and Hermione just rolled her eyes and returned to a chicken leg. Not long after mounds of deserts appeared. Éclairs, Pie's of all kinds, puddings, tarts and much more appeared, all having powdered sugar next to them. By the end of the meal when the plates and goblets were cleared and shined brightly as though they hadn't just been home to mounds of food, moans from full students filled the halls. Dumbeldore dismissed all of them and they filed to their common rooms. Hermione pushed her way through the crowd of Gryffindor's up to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"The new password is _Skylight."_ The Fat Lady nodded and the portrait swung open, revealing a warm common room flanked with comfy looking chairs, stairs leading up to the girls and boys dorms and a fire. All of the students stumbled up the steps to their dorms, Hermione and Ginny waved goodbye and climbed out of sight. Ron and Harry dragged their feet the whole way to the 5th year boy's dorm and collapsed onto the bed, not bothering to put on pajamas. Ron, Dean and Seamus were asleep within 10 minutes, snoring loudly. Harry looked around once more at the hangings around the other 3 beds before pulling his own. He took out the note Malfoy had given him and opened it with excitedly shaking hands.

"_Tomorrow night, Quidditch pitch, 11PM."_ Harry read the note; Malfoys scribbled handwriting in green ink. Harry folded and closed the note, sticking it back into his pocket. Tomorrow couldn't come fast enough.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

The sunlight glowered on the 4 boys beds like a flashlight on a dark room. The sun caused Harry to stir, and finally wake up. The 5th year boy's dorm was bright, yet the other 3 boys hangings were still closed. Harry reached inside his pocket and fingered the note.

"Not much longer." Harry whispered to himself. He would see Malfoy soon enough, there they would act like the couple they were and discuss how they could meet without being detected. Being apart from his Draco made him sad, especially when they passed each other the night before and Draco didn't even spare a glance. Harry had looked at him longingly before staring at the ground, wishing things didn't have to be so complicated. He opened the red hangings on his bed and climbed out, yawning and stretching before putting his clothes and robe on. He picked up his bag of books and left the dormitory, and then he left the common room. He didn't bother waiting for Ron; it would be at least 45 more minutes until he woke up, judging by Ron's deep snores. Harry crept through the quiet castle before checking his watch. It was 7:45am, so that meant he had at least 15 minutes to wander and think to himself before the halls were bustling with students going to the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry wasn't hungry due to the mounds of food he had ate during the Great Feast, so he would probably just skip breakfast and wander around the grounds before going to his next class. He looked at his schedule

_Herbology_

_Charms_

_A History of Magic_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_Transfiguration_

_Potions_

_Divination_

Harry pocketed his schedule next to the note and left for the Great hall doors. He strode across the Green lawn, soon the hem of his robes were soaked with the early morning dew that stained his robes until the sun shone brighter than before. He was the first to reach the green house, so he leaned against the glass and looked across the grounds and up at the sky.

"We knew it would be hard to make this work, but how hard, we didn't know." He knocked the back of his head against the cold glass, a slight thinking noise echoed in his ears. He was just discovering the difficulties, and he didn't know when they would stop. He felt that the whole school was trying to keep them apart unknowingly, the thoughts of Ron and Hermione's anger at him for being with Malfoy and not wanting to be his friend any more cause anger and sadness to boil up inside him. Those were his true friends, and the Weasley's were his family. It seemed impossible to have both and lead the great life he hoped for when he first got together with his Draco. He hoped he wouldn't have to choose. The thoughts continued in his head as he closed his eyes, interrupted by the sound of dragging robes. He opened his eyes again to see Hermiones bushy hair and Ron's hair, a bright Red from the sun, coming towards him.

"Hey Harry! I wonder what we're doing in Herbology today!" Hermione said enthusiastically, flipping through her Year 5 Herbology book. Ron and Harry groaned as Professor Sprout opened the glass door, ushering the students in. The class passed so slowly Harry thought it may have been hours. She just talked about her expectations of them as 5th years, as did all the other professors. Dinner came and went; his meeting with Draco was only 3 hours away. He smiled at the thought before returning to his mashed potatoes, smashing in more gravy with them before downing the potatoes with Pumpkin Juice. He continued to mash the potatoes into different weird shapes, one of which resembled his broom and another that resembled the snitch. Quidditch tryouts were approaching.

"Hey Ron, the Quidditch tryouts are soon, Oliver Wood told me. Are you going to try out?"

"Na, I'm not all that good. Playing at your house and at your school for the House Cup is very different." Ron laughed before shoving another bight of steak into his mouth and chewing vigorously.

"You should try out mate, I bet you're not that bad. All of the team has to try out, you might as well to see if you can beat me at being a seeker!" Harry laughed, chewing a biscuit.

"Yeah, and I'm Viktor Krum!" Ron snorted sarcastically. Ron was a fan of the Chudley Cannons, but Viktor Krum was the best in the whole league. The 3 best friends got up and returned to the portrait of the fat lady.

"_Skylight."_ Ron said.

"How was your first day?" The Fat Lady asked out of her portrait.

"Fun." Ron replied unenthusiastically. The Fat Lady nodded and opened the painting for them, closing behind them. They approached the 3 chairs by the fire and sat down. They all set their books by their chair.

"No homework for once, hopefully this will last the whole year!" Ron groaned, rubbing his shoulders from the strain of his book bag.

"Come on Ron, you can't act like that! O.W.L.'s are at the end of the year!" Hermione snapped back, rolling her eyes.

"I'm going up to bed, see you two tomorrow!" Hermione said before walking up the staircase and out of sight.

"Yeah, I'm going to get to bed. G'night Harry." Ron said as he walked off and disappeared up the other set of staircases.

The common room was finally empty and Harry was free to go meet Draco. He checked his watch. It was 8:40pm, and it would take Harry 15 minutes to make it to the Quidditch pitch without being heard. Filch was always extra careful prowling the corridors at these hours because he wanted to catch a student out of bed and assign them some unpleasant task like waxing the floor in the boys and girls bathrooms or cleaning the toilets. Harry pulled out the Marauders Map from his robe.

"_I solemnly swear I am up to no good." _Harry said, tapping his wand to the blank wrinkled parchment. A map of Hogwarts and all the teachers and students whereabouts appeared. Filch was in the 5th corridor and everyone else was in bed. Harry searched for Draco's name and found it at the Quidditch pitch.

"_Mischief managed."_ Harry said, tapping his wand to the map only to have it disappear. He pocketed the map and pulled out the invisibility cloak, draping it over him and exited the portrait hole. The moment he had been waiting for since he read the note was here, and he could not wait. 


End file.
